Changing baby diapers is a common task of parents and other caregivers, and typically needs to be performed several times per day. In some cases, caregivers will use a diaper changing station as part of the diaper changing process. For example, a caregiver might set a baby on a changing area of a diaper changing station to support the baby during the changing process. In some cases, diaper changing stations can be pieces of furniture, or integrated with a piece of furniture, which can make it difficult or impossible for the caregiver to take the changing station with when leaving the home. Caregivers can also change a baby's diaper by placing the baby on the floor or another surface, but doing so can cause the diaper changing process to be more challenging.